coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9066a (26th December 2016)
Plot Ken is worried as Peter hasn't been seen since his fight with Nick. Nick promises Simon that he'll try to get along with Peter in future. Bethany is confused when she wakes up in hospital after being brought in by Tyrone. An anxious Sarah, who has been informed that Bethany swallowed a load of diet pills, asks her if she was trying to kill herself. Bethany swears she wasn't. Todd is upset that Billy has chosen the church over him and reminds Billy of the reasons he left. The Windasses pack before moving to No.13. Mary gets to know her son Jude Appleton, who is a marine biologist based in South Africa whose wife is expecting their first baby. When he asks about his dad, Mary changes the subject as she doesn't want to spoil the moment. Bethany is referred to the mental health team and allowed to go home. Sarah feels like a bad mother for not noticing what she was going through. Toyah and Peter go to break the news that they're an item to Leanne and Nick. Toyah is sidetracked when she finds her husband Toby Chapman waiting for her at Leanne's. Leanne is peeved that Toyah lied about going back to Liverpool, realising that she must have been with her fancy man. Sarah reaches out to Bethany about her crush on Gary. Bethany thought he liked her and felt worthless when she realised he didn't. Jude presses Mary to tell him who his father is. She summons Norris for backup. Andy sells the tablets and pays Pat off. Pat warns him he's not off the hook yet. Toby thinks Toyah left him as he can't give her a baby; they've been through IVF five times. Leanne returns with a bad headache. Toyah gets rid of Toby and takes her to hospital. Mary can't bring herself to tell Jude that his father raped her and tells him instead that he died after falling off the stage during a dance competition, and that she and he were in love. Mary is thrown when Jude invites her to live with his family in South Africa. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Doctor - Alexandra Afryea *Toby Chapman - Andrew Dowbiggin Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Bethany's room, Phelan's room and corridor *Unnamed hotel - Bedroom Notes *Both episodes shown on this date were initially allocated the production code P694/9066 as the plan was to transmit a one-hour episode but, following both the commission and filming, the ITV network finalised their Christmas schedules and opted to show them as two half-hours in the standard pattern. For the purpose of cataloguing the episodes' revised production codes, they were renumbered 9066 and 90661. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah's husband begs her to give their marriage another chance; and an ashamed Bethany wakes in hospital and confesses to Sarah how she fell in love with Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes